Três Vassouras
by traduzindo
Summary: Em primeiro lugar Sirius não deveria estar indo à uma festa, sendo considerado por todos um grande imbecil e foragido. Mas desde quando ele ouve os meus conselhos?


E de alguma maneira, eu já sabia que acabaria indo àquela sua festa. Só não sabia que seria realmente uma festa. Imaginei uma reunião, mas não imaginei a música soando alto, como estava. Dava para ouvir o som pela cidade inteira, por mais distante que eu estivesse. Era uma daquelas músicas empolgantes, barulhentas e dançantes que no qual todos, menos eu, gostava. Olhei a minha volta e a cidade escura me mostrava não estar sozinho, literalmente apenas. Respirei fundo, sabia que era uma necessidade vê-lo e tentar tê-lo novamente. A neve começou a cair, minhas mãos enfiadas nos bolsos de minha capa preta tremiam; talvez fosse o frio ou nervosismo.

Bobagem, Remus. Queria parar de pensar assim por apenas um dia.

"I am p.i.m.p." Ótimo, Sirius. Boa música, grande escolha.

Deixei o vento gelado ao entrar no Três Vassouras, que estava tão cheio que tive de me expremer um pouco para pode fechar a porta atrás de mim. As luzes coloridas e brancas piscavam, as pessoas dançavam, bebiam, falavam alto e eu estava deslocado, mais uma vez.

Em primeiro lugar Sirius não deveria estar indo à uma festa, sendo considerado por todos um grande imbecil e foragido. Mas desde quando ele ouve os meus conselhos?

- Lupin! - me virei para me deparar com um senhor alto me chamando.

- Pois não? - não fazia a menor ideia de quem fosse.

- Fazia muito tempo que não o via, garoto!

Dei um sorriso falso e olhei para os lados, apenas com a intensão de sair dali.

- Aluado!

Seu rosto se iluminou perto de mim rapidamente pela luz branca. Vinha em minha direção sorridente. Começou a tocar uma música um pouco mais calma e lembrei. Lembrei de como ele era antes desses malditos treze anos. Abaixei minha cabeça, começara a ficar choroso. Após encarar minhas mãos, saí do meio daquele povo que fazia questão de cantar junto com a música de ritmo chato. A música ficando mais baixa conforme eu ia em direção a porta de saída que era do outro lado da casa.

- Aluado! Espere!

Senti sua mão gelada me segurando. O encarei após puxar minha mão de volta.

- Você me prometeu.

- Por que me convidou?

- Porque.. você disse que não faria nada. - ele parecia confuso.

- Por que você me convidou? - minha voz mais alta e calma.

- É uma festa. - fiz sinal negativo com minha cabeça e simplesmente saí da casa infernal para levar um pequeno choque térmico, fazendo mais lágrimas escorrerem de meus olhos.

- O que houve? - saiu atrás de mim, fechando a porta. - O que você tem?

- Eu não tenho nada, Sirius. Quem são essas pessoas?

- Meus amigos. - levantou as sobrancelhas.

- Mesmo?

- E.. seus amigos.

- Você conhece tanta gente, não?

- Meus amigos eram seus também! Eu queria gente nova! Qual o problema?

- Eu não sei o que está acontecendo. - o encarei da forma mais honesta possível. Ele passou a língua entre seus lábios rapidamente.

- Passei a adolescência num castelo dividindo dormitório com as mesmas pessoas, conhecia os mesmos velhos repetindo as mesmas coisas, morei com você. Fiquei doze anos na prisão, tentei voltar com você, tu não entende? - meus dentes cerraram em minha boca fechada com meus gritos. A garrafa de espumante em sua mão. -Eu só queria cuidar de você.

O encarei com o rosto molhado.

- Acha que eu não queria cuidar de você? Foi você quem ficou preso!

- Sou orgulhoso demais pra isso.

Meu lábio deu um leve espasmo após a frase. Queria sair dali. O vi engolindo a seco, observando o chão a sua frente para então me encarar.

- Passei doze anos perto da morte. Não me deixarei morrer tão cedo. Quero sentir vida.

- Ótimo. Você está livre, Black. Eu sempre fui deprimido demais mesmo.

Encarou o nada ao seu lado.

- Se você tivesse coragem, terminarias tudo.

Mais lágrimas me atormentaram quando abaixei meu rosto para olhar a neve em meus pés. Ele jogou a garrafa que estava em sua mão na parede, a quebrando.. bufou. O encarei sereno. Esperando ele falar as palavras que tanto temia ouvir. Me encarou.

- Não é o que eu quero. Não vou me entregar de bandeija.

Além de nossas respirações só se ouvia a droga da música repetitiva que ainda tocava dentro da casa. Continuei o encarando, tentado não parecer tão vulnerável.

Se aproximou. Eu encarava sua boca, eu a desejava. De qualquer maneira, quando ele ia me abraçar, recuei.

- Não, Sirius, não. Vai. - voltei a ficar choroso.

- Vem aqui, por favor. - e não recuei de novo. Senti seu abraço quente, delicado e macio novamente. Aquele único. Meus olhos automaticamente se fecharam, minha respiração agora era ofegante. Sem pensar em uma reação perfeita, apenas encostei minha boca em seu pescoço, escondendo minha cabeça ali, ele me segurou ainda mais forte. Como eu tinha saudade disso, Merlin. Eu queria morrer assim. Agora. Eu sabia que seus olhos também estavam fechados pra ele conter o choro. Era sempre assim. Suas mãos acariciando meus cabelos, minha mão esquerda no espaço vago de seu pescoço e a outra em sua cintura. Passei-as em suas costas algumas várias vezes e nos soltamos ao mesmo tempo, nos encarando. Nossas testas se apoiaram uma na outra, nossos lábios se encontraram por menos de meio segundo. A porta se abrira com umas garotas dentro. Nós dois as olhamos subitamente.

- Siri, nossa música! Quer ver?

- Já vai. - ele ficara sério. Eu apenas suspirava rapidamente, incomodado. Encarei o chão novamente. Percebi que elas tinham voltado para dentro, fechando a porta.- Você está bem?

- Sim, sim. Estou bem.. - segurou minha mão e em seguida sentou em sua moto, que estava ali o tempo todo.

- Vamos.


End file.
